


Mohawk Love

by gala_apples



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Finn and Puck have is good. But every few months the addition of Kurt and subtraction of hair make things all the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mohawk Love

**Title:** Mohawk Love

Every day Finn spends in California is another day he’s sure he made the right choice. Almost three years, and he’s never felt any regret. Sure, starting a pool cleaning company sounded like a bad idea, but so did following Rachel like a lost puppy. Joining the military was a close second, but in the end he wasn’t sure if he could shoot people, and getting dishonourably discharged would hardly help fix his father’s reputation. It’s not like he’s head over heels about chlorine and leaf rakes. It’s just a job. It might end up being a career, but it’s not a lifestyle. But Puck doesn’t ask much from him, and considering their business his baby isn’t one of those things.

One thing he does ask is that Finn charge his electronics overnight. Not that Puck actually _asks_ , just shouts a reminder at him. Usually from the bathroom through a mouthful of toothpaste when Finn’s already in bed. That’s because Puck likes the warm spot Finn inevitably creates, and steals it every time Finn’s forced to abandon it. If he reminded him earlier Finn wouldn’t have to get up and leave his spot.

Their one bedroom apartment is tiny, and kind of shitty under the great interior design Kurt did for them. The internet says the electrical code says that there needs to be an outlet every twelve feet, or six from every door. Finn’s pretty sure that’s not true in their apartment. He’s also positive that the outlet underneath the living room window shouldn’t pull halfway out the wall when he tries to take a plug out of it. Basically what it boils down to is they have four safe outlets, and if they want their electronics charged they need to unplug appliances to do so. Or buy a power bar. But that would be proving Kurt right about the shit-hole-ness of their apartment, and it’s honestly more dignified switching things out when they need them than have Kurt exclaim about said bar the next time he visits. 

Finn’s been playing Plants Vs Zombies since he got home from his last job, minus the twenty minutes it took to get fucked by Puck, and the forty five it took to make dinner. Five hours, estimated. It’s one of the many upsides to his newfound dude-liking side. Rachel would have been all over him about wasted time. Puck on the other hand is holding his own playing Diablo on the other end of the couch. They don’t have to talk about ambitions, or watch boring old movies from the fifties with men that can dance as perfectly as Mike could. They can just play, and chill.

Puck goes first, to claim first shower and maybe pack a bowl. Finn won’t join him, but he doesn’t really care either. As long as Puck blows the smoke out the window so it doesn’t get on his stuff it’s none of his business. He keeps playing, riding his winning streak, until a box pops up on the screen warning him about his low battery. Finn scrambles off the couch and hoofs it to the kitchen - the living room outlet hosts the TV and XBox, and both are a pain in the ass to reprogram if they’re unplugged. When Finn goes to unplug the coffee maker so he can charge his iPad, the outlet’s already been claimed. His iPad is going to die in the next five minutes, if he doesn’t find a free outlet. Still, Finn can’t possibly frown. It’s been claimed by Puck’s electric razor. That’s like the last parking spot in the lot being taken by My Chemical Romance’s Trans Am. Sure it’s an inconvenience, but it’s also evidence of a good time to come.

Finn puts the iPad on a clean stretch of counter. Mostly clean, anyway, and the gadget’s got a cover on it that he can scrub later if need be. He cares way more about having his right hand free than possible grease splatter transfer. Finn’s half hard, and he wants to fix that in the best way he knows how. And he doesn't want to break eye contact while he's jerking off. Seeing the electric razor is a turn on for half a dozen reasons. It’s like seeing the foreplay right in front of you. No. It’s like pre-foreplay. It’s like seeing the feather duster you know your boyfriend is going to use on you for an hour after he ties you up. Except better. Puck shaving doesn’t just mean foreplay followed by hot sex for the two of them. It means Kurt.

Finn doesn’t follow the Glee club on Facebook. He’s more old fashioned than that. He likes emails. Kurt, on the other hand, communicates solely through Facebook and Instagram. Because he doesn’t use it and Puck does, Puck always knows before he does when Kurt has some time off to visit. And when he knows, there are things he has to do.

Finn doesn’t mention the razor once he crawls into bed, just lets Puck press in close behind him. Another benefit of liking dudes, it’s not always his job to hold someone. Sometimes he gets to be the hugged one. They’ll wake up on opposite sides of the bed, but it’s nice to fall asleep against someone. Nor does it come up during their morning boner thigh fucking. Then Puck unplugs the shaver, presumably so he can make the routine cups of coffee, but by the time Finn’s got the mugs down from the cupboard Puck’s sliding past him and into the hall. Finn makes sure the mugs aren’t too close to the edge of the counter then follows. It’s still not time to talk about it -talking isn’t really a thing they _do_ \- but watching is completely different than talking.

The bathroom was the bane of Kurt’s decorating existence when he was here the first time -too many unchangeable features- but Finn likes it. Kurt made them paint the walls this shade of blue that somehow matches with each one of their completely random towels. All of that, and everything else, reflects in the mirrored shower door. Even though the first few weeks Finn went to the bathroom with his eyes closed so he didn’t have to watch himself taking a crap, the first time he and Puck fucked against the sink the pros became obvious. It’s the only mirror because Puck can’t handle that infinity effect without getting nauseous. And it's that mirror that Puck's in front of now.

Puck slides the bathmat away from the shower and kneels on the linoleum. It’s the only time Puck kneels. Well, maybe he does poolside. Finn wouldn't know, Hudman Cleaning Services doesn’t have any two man jobs. But for anything sexual, kneeling isn’t a thing that happens. All blowjobs occur on their bed, and those are rare compared to fucking and handjobs and just plain rubbing against each other. There’s no real benefit Finn can see to shaving his head while kneeling. The hair has less of a distance to fall, that’s all. But maybe there’s a reason and he’s just not pondering hard enough. It’s hard to care about practicality when tufts of Puck’s hair are gathering on his shoulders.

Finn subtly adjusts himself as he stands in the doorway and watches. He can’t help touching himself, but he can at least not be obvious about it. And he sure as fuck isn’t going to say anything out loud. Puck would freak out if he said he looked good on his knees. Finn is certain if he said just about anything positive Puck would take it as mockery and never do it again. That would be a shame for himself and Kurt both.

It’s not a transformation. That implies staying different. No one really wants that. Finn likes who Puck is. So does Kurt, for all that most of their interaction is online. But Puck does become a different person once he’s shaved his hair into a mohawk. For a few days the hairstyle lets Puck be the guy that pleases two people, not holds his own with one. Then Kurt leaves and he buzzes the mohawk off, and things are back to normal with a tougher Puck. Until Kurt comes back, at least. It’s still less of a rollercoaster of emotion than Rachel could have shown in an hour.

Finn wants to touch Puck’s head when he’s done running the razor over it. He doesn’t. Kurt will always get first dibs, even though he’s not here to call it. Instead Finn asks “is it today?” Puck’s been known to shave as early as two days prior, and there’s no sense in a frantic clean now if Kurt’s not landing in California until Wednesday.

“Yeah,” Puck replies with a quirked eyebrow. “We need to leave in twenty.”

“Seriously?” That gives Finn time enough to either jerk off or clean the apartment. Fuckin’ Puck and his complete failure at timing. Only one of those is really an option, if he doesn’t want to listen to Kurt complain. He’s going to have to will himself soft so he can fucking vacuum. 

It could be worse though. Starting in about an hour, and going for at least three days he’ll have all the orgasms he could want. Kurt never visits for a shorter period than that. In fact, Finn knows exactly what’s going to happen when they meet at the airport. Kurt’s going to compliment Puck. Kurt’s going to hug him. They’re going to stop for coffee. And whatever isn’t drunk by the time they get to the apartment is going to be wasted because Kurt will want to fuck and have Puck rub his half shaven head on his sensitive thighs. And frankly, Finn can’t blame him for it.


End file.
